Bleed Out
by oliveteacup
Summary: Derek tries to respect Scott's wishes in staying away from him, Allison, and Stiles but things get complicated. Stiles is forced back into the dangerous world of werewolves and hunters, and Derek is all to tempted to take full advantage of that. Sterek.
1. Trouble in Paradise

Derek/Stiles

Ch. 0: Trouble in Paradise

"Sorry I'm late." The teen werewolf pulled his backpack off and fell back on the other boy's bed.

"What held you up?" Stiles asked, a little irritated by Scott's nonchalance.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know the answer. You know I was with her."

"I love that you're so honestly admitting that you cheat on me." Stiles said with some venom in his words. "Why the hell are you even here if you're busy walking her to class and carrying her books?"

"I'm not having sex with her. I'm not cheating on you, Stiles." Scott bit out defensively.

"Just 'cause you're not fucking her, doesn't mean you're not cheating, you dick." Stiles hissed. He wasn't buying his bullshit anymore. He'd had enough of his friend's mixed signals. "Dammit, Scott, I'm tired of you jerking me around."

"I thought you liked it when I jerked you around." Scott smirked, but Stiles didn't find his comment funny. "Man, don't be a bitch. We never really established what this-" he gestured between both of them, "-is."

"Dude, just get out." he said tiredly, running a hand over his face.

"I thought you were going to-"

"Well now I'm not in the mood. And don't bother coming back until you've made up your fucking mind. If you want to continue being a fucking closet case, go right ahead. But if you want me, you won't go back to her." Stiles shoved Scott up toward his bedroom door.

Scott shook his head, an agitated expression on his face as he left. Stiles could hear his friend mutter something about him making a big deal out of nothing under his breath, but ignored it.

As soon as the McCall boy left his house, Stiles found yet another werewolf visitor in his bedroom. Sighing exasperatedly, Stiles barely glanced over at the older boy as he collapsed onto his bed. "What the hell do you want, Derek." the Stilinski boy grumbled.

"Trouble in paradise?" The Alpha raised an eyebrow as he made his way to a chair at Stiles' desk.

Stiles snorted. "Paradise? Is that what you call a blow job in a darkened locker room? Because that is currently the state of the 'relationship' I have with Scott."

Derek paused, his keen blue eyes scanning the high school boy's form with interest. "He still peruses the Argent girl." he stated- not even denying the fact that he'd been listening in on their argument.

"Apparently." Stiles said in a defeated tone. "I think he just wants to preserve whatever is left of his 'normal' life. Being gay _and _a werewolf kind of makes him twice the outcast he already was."

"You really need to stop sympathizing with him. He's just going to drag you down, Stiles." the Hale boy said softly. "You need to stop living like his full time sidekick. This isn't the Scott McCall show."

"Yeah, well ever since the whole 'he's a werewolf' thing, it's been hard to get out of his shadow. It's all 'Ahh, my life is so hard cause I'm a werewolf' and 'Allison this' and 'Allison that'." Stiles threw up his hands, hoping all his whining didn't sound as pathetic as he thought it had. Then as it finally registered that Derek Hale was currently humoring him with a perfectly normal conversation - free of all the drama they had with Peter or the hunters - he frowned, suddenly very suspicious of the Were's motives. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored." Derek admitted bluntly. "You're my entertainment."

Stiles scoffed, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm glad my problems amuses you so. If that's all, I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly get the fuck out."

Derek's lips upturned into a smirk and he nodded. "Fine. I get it." Moving from his seat, he stood near the edge of Stiles' bed - towering over the high school boy. "But if you ever decide you want to join our club," And by club, Derek was referring to becoming a werewolf like him and Scott, "There's always room for one more."

"Y-yeah," Stiles' voice wavered as he shifted uneasily, his breath shallow from the intensity of Derek's stare. Clearly a part of him was still terrified of the new Alpha. "Well, I've gotten that offer before. And my answer's still the same." He wasn't inclined to become a monster every month and have the potential to kill people, just for a few perks. There was a long pause between them and it made Stiles nervous. Deciding to break said silence, he cleared his throat with, "Um, okay, well my dad's suppose to be home soon. You should probably go." Stiles fidgeted under the werewolf's piercing gaze.

Derek crossed the room, pausing at the door as he said, "Oh, one more thing," he turned back to Stiles who hadn't moved from his bed. "Be careful around Scott."

Ch.0 END

A/n: So the story takes place a few months after the events of the last episode of Season One. Have no fear. This is NOT a Scott/Stiles story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. This is just a little taste of what I have planned. It's all very mellow right now, but the first chapter (which will be titled Ch.1: Sweet Dreams and will be longer than this chapter) will have some bloody violent angst-y-ness and a plot will start to form. I hope that's enough to keep you guys reading. I'll post the next chapter in a two days. Please review!


	2. Sweet Dreams

Derek/Stiles

Ch. 1: Sweet Dreams

Doing homework at the Argent household had never been so unproductive. Scott was caught up in his thoughts as they rolled around on Allison's bed. He felt guilty about thinking of Stiles as her soft lips continued to kiss him, but everything that had happened lately was freaking him out. Bisexuality had never really crossed his mind in the past. He was brought up thinking boys were suppose to like girls and hadn't really thought past that. He had always been skilled at ignoring fleeting thoughts in his head whenever a particularly good looking guy came into his line of sight. But now it was entirely impossible to ignore it now that it was practically screaming to be heard in his mind.

Every time he closed his eyes, he relived those fleeting moments in the locker room. That surging impulse that had him plunging into the deep end as desire, desperation, and lust took hold. His best friend's body had been unyielding - perfectly willing to take his abuse as he slammed Stiles into the tiled wall of the showers.

She, on the other hand, was delicate. Despite how hard Allison tried to prove herself to be strong, she bruised easily.

Her hands were soft against his skin. Soft like everything else about her. He wasn't opposed to soft - in fact, regardless of everything that had happened, he still believed her to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever known.

But he'd had a taste of what could be. Something so crazy and maddening and entirely fucking hot. The thought of Stiles' lips around his cock startled Scott into an upright position. "F-fuck." He breathed shakily as Allison, who had been pushed aside, sat up slowly beside him. Her hand was on his tense shoulder as she noticed his eyes flash a brilliant gold for a split second. Shaking his head to try and get a grip on his emotions, he looked at her with an apologetic expression. He didn't want to have these thoughts. He really didn't.

"It's because of full moon, isn't it?" Allison asked warily. Her perfect lips formed a frown which caused his heart to sink. He nodded mutely, not trusting his mouth to voice his lies. But then he realized there might be some truth to his reply after all. The full moon.

He'd been so distracted with all this 'gay shit'(as he so eloquently put it) , that he hadn't even realized that the full moon was partly to blame for the fragile state of his emotions. "I can't control it." He whispered, pain laced in his words. He felt so ashamed.

"No, you can't." Allison's gentle voice said soothingly as her hand ran down his tan muscled arm. "But I can."

His eyebrows knitted together, turning to face her as he tried to understand what she meant. She smiled at him and somehow he caught wind of the plan that started forming in her head.

"You can't be serious."

* * *

><p>Stiles was all about confronting problems head on - quite the opposite of his best friend who insisted on smothering his problems by having hot make out sessions with Allison. However, this time he didn't know how to approach this particular issue. If he went to Scott again, the young Were would probably get defensive and call it off as a fluke or temporary insanity. Stiles didn't want to think it, but since he realized Scott hadn't stopped seeing Allison, he started believing that it might just be true. Something done out of convenience. Scott wanted it, he wanted it, but the range of emotions that were felt during the initial act were purely sexual. It was almost laughable to think that he and Scott would ever make a good couple.<p>

These thought tumbled around in his head, overwhelming him with every passing second. Then his phone beeped and lit up on his bedside table, causing him to wince in pain as his eyes tried to adjust. It was only then that he discovered that he'd been lying there for quite some time - and in all that time he was completely unaware of how dark it had become. Snatching the cellular device up, he realized he had a voicemail. From Scott.

Reluctantly pressing buttons to hear the message, he put the phone to his ear and listened to Scott begin with an apology. "Dude, okay, I know I'm like the last person you want to hear right now, but please just hear me out. I know I've been really weird since the whole locker room incident. And I'm really sorry for that. I just…I really don't know where this leaves us, but I do know that you are one of the best people in my life. I just hope we can be friends if nothing else. With Allison…I don't know. It's complicated, almost as complicated as it is with us right now, but she like…calms me down. And right now, that's what I need. She offered to stay with me tonight and keep me under control. Don't worry, I took precautions. Handcuffs and chains…all that shit. Please don't be mad that I'm with her." There was a pause as Scott sighed deeply and then, "Uh, well, there isn't much time before the full moon tonight, so I've gotta go. Bye, Stiles."

Stiles jerked up from his bed, staring out into darkness with an outraged expression before yelling out angrily, "Jesus fucking Christ, Scott! Are you a fucking moron?" None of that anger was directed to the fact that Scott had confirmed what he already suspected in that they would never be together. Springing into action, he dashed around his house, grabbing a few things before rushing out of his house and into his car. Allison was in danger. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

He went through the front door, fighting the urge to see if he would be able to kick it down like in the movies. Ultimately, he decided wasting time in a situation like this would probably be a bad thing (and Ms. McCall would probably kill him if he did)- so he used the key he had made. Sprinting up the stairs, he made it to Scott's bedroom - hearing a noise that made his stomach drop. The sound of wood splintering. Something had gone wrong.

Slamming the door open, he found Allison in the corner of the room, her crying eyes wide with fear. "Allison! Get the hell out of here!" he screamed, registering only briefly that she had listened to him. Stiles didn't have time to find Scott in the dark room before a solid wood night stand hurled into him. He hit the floor, disoriented as he groaned out a slur of swear words. Forcing himself to his feet, he swayed - finding Scott standing before him fully transformed. "Fuck, man. Just calm down. Think for a second. Just think, dude." He put his hands up in a gesture for his friend to stop, but the only response he got was an animalistic snarl before Scott lunged.

With only a split second to act, Stiles whipped out one of his dad's handguns from where it had been tucked into his jeans and fired. That didn't stop the Were's momentum and he slammed the Stilinski boy into the remains of the splintered mess of wood that had once been Scott's dresser. The searing pain caused Scott to shift back to his human form and he cried out in pain, clutching the bullet wound in his side. And then as if he'd been punched hard in the stomach, his breath was knocked out of him at the sight of Stiles lying beside him. In a much worse state than he was.

"S-Scott…what did you do?" the McCall boy heard Allison's shaky whisper from behind him. "What did you do?"

Scott stayed frozen in his place for a long moment before reaching out with trembling hands. "Stiles…" he breathed. There was so much blood, he wanted to look away or puke or just run out of the room. But it was Stiles. "Stiles." he said, gaining some of his voice back.

A longer sharp edged piece of wood was sticking out of the boy's stomach. But that wasn't the worst of it. At least there, the blood streamed less freely. It was the gash in the side of the boy's neck that had Scott gagging. Blood gushed out in an uneven flow, the dark liquid glistening on Stiles' neck and down the sides of his mouth and chin. He was still conscious, his large brown eyes wandering around the room as he began to sputter little sprays of blood as he tried to speak.

Scott pulled the boy into his arms, stuttering nonsense as he tried to comprehend his actions. He pressed an unsteady hand against Stiles' neck to stop the blood from flowing, apologizing over and over as his friend continued to try and talk.

"What the hell have you done?" a deep voice pierced through the blackness. A figure now stood at Scott's window, the moonlight at his back as the silhouetted man approached.

"Derek," Scott cried, cradling Stiles as he looked up at the Alpha's glowing red eyes. "W-what do I do? What…what do I-"

"Get the fuck away from him." Derek growled in a deadly tone. "You've done enough."

The larger Were knelt down beside Stiles who was fighting the urge to drift off. His brown eyes glistened with tears from the tremendous pain and fear he felt. Seeing Derek, Stiles tried to stop himself from seeming so weak as to break down in front of this man when faced with death. He ended up gritting his teeth which were stained red from all the blood. "So…this sucks." he managed to say, gurgling with the pool of blood set at the back of his throat.

The Were ran a thumb over the boy's cheek, brushing tears away as he managed a small half smile at Stiles' words.

Then Stiles made another attempt to speak. First unsuccessful as he only managed to spit more blood up, he finally found the words and spoke them softly. "I wa-want…you…" he clutched at Derek's jacket. "I want you…to change me."

There was a burning behind Derek's eyes at those words and it was all the consent he needed as he raised the boy's arm to his lips. "Derek wait!" Scott said in a frantic voice. Allison had her arms around his waist, comforting the teen after all that had happened. "He could die."

"You seriously think we have an alternative right now, Scott? He's going to die anyway." Derek answered without looking up. He didn't plan to waste much breath trying to convince the other Were. He'd been the one to make this happen after all.

Stiles, who was desperately clinging onto consciousness, felt Derek's teeth sink into his flesh. The pain intensified within him, but the Alpha looked down at him with calm eyes. His body was on fire. It was so intense, he found himself surrendering to a much sought after slumber.

It was only just before slipping into unconsciousness, that he caught Derek's low rumbling words in his ear.

"Sweet dreams, Stiles."

A/n: So things are starting off pretty intense. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You all have no idea how much it means to me! If you guys could take the time to review this chapter to appease the gods, that'd be awesome! I'm not a review whore, I just want to know if you guys like what I'm writing.

I was listening to Marilyn Manson's version of 'Sweet Dreams' for this chapter. It got me in the mood, so yeah. But the beginning Scott and Allison scene was inspired by the song 'Girl' by Beck. Also, (lol, I don't even know if you guys read author notes) I haven't edited this chapter or the last one. I don't think I ever will. So I apologize for the errors. I do not wish to cause angry grammar Nazis to attack me, but I'm just really lazy tonight. The next chapter will be posted soon. Stay tuned.


	3. Asleep From Day

Derek/Stiles

The music that inspired the first part include: 'Passenger' by Deftones, 'Asleep From Day' by Chemical Brothers. The second half of the chapter was inspired by the songs: 'The Underdog' by Spoon, 'Loser' and 'Gamma Ray' by Beck.

Ch. 2: Asleep From Day

How he arrived at Derek's place was a hazy blur, although he did vaguely remember thinking the Alpha would kill him for bleeding all over the leather interior of his black Camaro. Stiles' head rolled around on the back of the passenger seat as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He could feel strips of cloth at his throat and wrapped around his waist, makeshift bandages until they arrived. The street lights flew by like blazing lines of fire in contrast to the darkness of the night. His gaze flickered over to the driver, whose eyes were firmly fixed on the road. He opened his mouth and sputtered out a slur of gibberish, but never found the Alpha's attention. The only response he got was a sudden acceleration of speed. Derek's car continued down the empty streets as Stiles could feel a cool wind on his face. Sighing deeply, his head lulled back on the seat and he stared back out at the orange dancing lights outside his window.

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a hole in the ceiling of the charred remains of a faintly familiar house. He couldn't tell if it was early morning or just after dusk - as he could see a dim blue sky and wisps of clouds through the cracks of the broken home. Then, a warm touch. A hand pressed to his torso as his bandages were redressed. A low voice surfaced through the fog in his head but he couldn't understand them. The words seemed far away, as if they were being said while he was underwater. "Go back to sleep." Stiles managed to hear. Daylight flickered as his eyes fluttered shut and he dipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Stiles suddenly found himself very awake. His brown eyes snapped open and he was in his house in his bed as if it had all been a dream. He looked down at his body, realizing that he'd stripped down to his briefs and that aside from a stiffness in his neck, there was no evidence that he'd been moments from death the night before. Throwing his sheets off, he moved to his mirror. His fingers traced over the place were a huge chunk of wood had impaled him only yesterday. Or today - he couldn't keep track of how long he'd been out or even what time it was right now. His gaze flew to the digital clock next to his bed. 7:15 AM.<p>

"Okay, that's not so bad", he muttered to himself, realizing the hoarseness of his voice before frowning slightly. He moved his hand to his neck and gripped it to relieve the soreness. Tilting his head, he observed his throat with some morbid curiosity of how it had looked last night. Shrugging the thought off, he yawned loudly and stretched.

Suddenly, he paused - his eyes focused in the mirror as he looked at his arm. There wasn't a mark on it, but from what he remembered, that was the arm Derek bit. Holy fuck, he was a werewolf. His breath hitched as he ran his fingers over his wrist at the memory. Despite the fact that he was silently panicking inside, he found that he was also slightly excited - or at least anxious to see what he could do. Cracking a smile, Stiles caught the state of his teeth from his reflection and he made a face. "Oh, ew." Blood still coated his teeth, making for a gross taste in his mouth. He moved for the bathroom when he heard his dad moving around on the first floor of their house.

"Stiles? Are you still home? You've got school, get going!" He heard his dad call from the base of the stairs.

"Ahh, right! Sorry, Dad." He shouted back before cursing under his breath. Hopefully he'd make it there before first period. He considered running there to see if he could test his new abilities that he had yet to witness, but realized it could get messy if he did.

Making a quick dash around his house to get ready for school, he waved at his dad before getting into his Jeep.

Arriving at school, the Stilinski boy walked down the halls with a bit of a skip to his step. He was freaking badass now. He had all this power and had no idea what to do with it. His entire life had changed last night and anything could happen.

Everything was looking up for him. The promise of popularity, the new strength that would surely up his skill in lacrosse, and a new feeling of invincibility. That is- before he was shoved into a locker by one of the dicks on the lacrosse team. "Watch where you're going, freak."

Stiles stumbled, catching himself before letting out a sigh and frowning.

Nope, this was exactly the same.

Recovering from the temporary hope he had for his new change, he continued toward his Chemistry class where he would re-embraced his loser status. More to his misfortune, he found himself paired up for a lab with Jackson Whittemore.

"Excellent." he muttered to himself. He greeted the other boy with a tight smile before piping up with, "Hello, Sunshine." He sat at the lab table, propping his elbows up as he looked to Jackson.

The lacrosse captain closed his eyes tightly, putting a hand to his temple as he groaned, "Please shut up, Stiles. My head is killing me." The Whittemore boy then shoved the lab sheet in front of him.

Letting out a huff of disappointment, Stiles complied and sat silently for about thirty seconds before trying again. "Big night last night? Did you have a party or something?"

"Yes." Jackson hissed, his eyes still closed. "Now would you shut the hell up?"

"Okay, okay." Stiles finally agreed, resorting to doodling across his science papers as the teacher talked about their next project.

But before long, it was Jackson who broke the silence. "It…it was the full moon last night, wasn't it?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. Apparently ever since the last big werewolf scare a few months ago, Jackson had been doing his homework. "Yeah, it was." he said quietly.

There was another silence between them as their teacher continued. "…so?" He looked to Stiles, frowning deeply as his hand kept busy with a pen. "What happened? With Derek and…and Scott?"

Stiles decidedly kept their conversation far away from what actually happened the night before. "You know, we don't have little werewolf parties every full moon. Scott locks himself inside for the night and Derek does…whatever Derek does." he responded, keeping his voice low as to keep from drawing attention.

"Yeah? What was different about last night, then?" Jackson asked, turning back to the whiteboard as he waited for an answer.

Stiles swallowed, his eyes narrowing as the other's questions started getting more specific. "Different?" he repeated in uncertainty.

"Scott's not here today."

Stiles looked around the room - and sure enough, his best friend was nowhere in sight.

The rest of the school day crept by, Stiles constantly in search of Scott - hoping he'd show up later in the day. Although…he wasn't sure why he wanted to see him after last night. He'd actually gone to school dreading their inevitable confrontation, but now he was just curious why the Were hadn't bothered coming. If Scott was bitching about the bullet he put in his stomach, Stiles was seriously going to punch him in the face - considering the fact that he'd been gushing blood out of his neck about eight hours ago thanks to that idiot.

Stiles decided by the end of his last class that he'd seek Derek out after school to fit some of the missing pieces back into his memory. That is, until he saw Allison Argent rushing toward him to try and talk. She was the last person he wanted to see. After the stupid, stupid stunt she and Scott tried to pull last night, this was fucking ridiculous. She was going to apologize and he'd say it was okay and that he was fine now while still being kind of pissed off inside - because causing more drama would only cause more headache. And he'd had enough of that. He just didn't want to talk - not to her. The Jeep was so close, so he made an effort to walk a little faster - jumping into the front seat and turning on the ignition as she caught up to the car.

"Wait, Stiles!" she said earnestly, shifting her books uncomfortably in her arms as she tried to keep his attention.

"Look, Allison, I don't really have time to spare and I'm really not in the mood." He dismissed her protest easily.

"I have to tell you-I…I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever it is can wait. I'm going home." he shouted without looking in her direction before driving away.

Unfortunately, a simple apology wasn't what Allison had been meaning to tell him. Of course, Stiles couldn't have known that as he drove toward the Alpha's house. He was beginning to remember parts of his trip to the Hale house the night before. Little things like the orange digital letters on the Were's car stereo and Derek's large pale hands gripping the steering wheel. His new abilities were still MIA but hopefully the Were would have an explanation for that as well as the events of the full moon.

He was getting closer to Derek's property when a red Chevy Tahoe swerved in front of him, forcing Stiles to slam on his breaks. "Fuck! What the hell…?" he shouted in surprise.

Then, the car door of the other vehicle opened, revealing none other than Allison's father, Chris Argent.

Steadfastly making up his mind that he wasn't getting out of his Jeep, he watched the man approach him. "Hello, Stiles." the Hunter said in a deep clear voice, an unfriendly smile gracing the man's lips. "I hear you're one of them now."

A/n: Dun dun dunnnnn! Thank you for your wonderful reviews everyone! And thank you to those who have favorited or alerted this story. You're awesome. So until next time, have a spectacular day people.

Ps. The next chapter is titled - Ch.3: Run.


End file.
